Second Chances
by kazoola
Summary: (rating gone up due to language)Its been 17 years since Harry defeated Voldemort. His family life is upheaved when he and his children are mysteriously transported back to the marauders 7th year. How will he cope meeting the parents he never got a chance
1. Default Chapter

**This is my first ever fanfic!I've spent ages reading fanfiction but never written any before, so go easy on me. I know this story has been done to death, but i just couldn't get this out of my head. I wrote the first chappie during a physics lesson at college (i hate physics!), so it probably isnt brilliant, but bear with me, the story gets better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related stuff....yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea!**

**Chapter 1**

"Daddy, I can't sleep", whined a young black haired girl.

Harry Potter wearily opened his eyes and looked over to the open door of his bedroom where silhouetted against the harsh light from the hall was his 7 year old daughter clutching a stuffed animal.

His red headed wife groaned, "It's your turn, I've got work in the morning!"

"'k Gin" he answered and proceeded to roll out of their king sized bed and padded across the room to their waiting daughter.

"Hey sweetie" he said to her, "lets go downstairs and let mummy sleep".

He took her hand and led her through Potter Manor and into the kitchen. Upon entering the cavernous kitchen, a strange looking creature with wide eyes and bat-like ears appeared with a small pop,

"Is there anything Dobby can get for Harry Potter sir? Anything Harry Potter wants Dobby will get for him, for he is th-"

"No we're fine Dobby" Harry cut in, "Lucy just had some trouble sleeping"

"Does mistress Lucy want some warm coco? How about something to ea-"

"WE'RE FINE DOBBY" interrupted Harry again, "really, go back to bed, when I need you I'll call you" he said to the small house elf.

Tears welled up in Dobby's huge eyes, glistening like diamonds, "Ohh, Dobby has offended Harry Potter, oh the shame! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby" he frantically looked around to find something to use to hit himself.

"No no no, I just mean this is something I can handle, don't even think about punishing yourself Dobby, that's an order!"

He carried on, "I'll tell you what, tomorrow, I've got the day off, there's still a week before the kids are back at Hogwarts and I've got to run a tonne of errands. You can help me sort out the motley crew for Diagon Alley" he said, trying to console the stricken house elf.

At this, Dobby's eyes brightened from the promise of work, and left happily, muttering to himself about his wonderful master.

Lucy giggled at the strange creature and said "Why does Dobby love you so much Daddy? He's nice to everyone but Uncle Ron said that Dobby acts like the sun shines out of your bloody arse" she asked innocently.

"How many times have I told you not to repeat what Uncle Ron says?" he said sternly, then smiling, "You're a bit of a scamp aren't you? Dobby is so crazy because I tricked his old master into freeing him."

"His old master?"

"Yes, the Malfoy's"

"You mean like Drakey?" she queried.

"Merlin, don't let him hear you call him that. Draco can get worse than your mother when he's offended!" he teased the young girl.

He picked her up and set Lucy onto the counter, and started going through the cupboards in search of some hot chocolate.

"I-am-knackered!" groaned Harry. He had just arrived back home after a 5 hour shopping trip to Diagon Alley for the kids return to school. At 35 years old and with 6 children, Harry Potter was beginning to feel his past. You see Harry was no ordinary wizard. Before he was even born, he was prophesised to destroy the most evil wizard that ever lived. At the age of 1, his parents went into hiding, but unfortunately they were betrayed by someone they thought was their friend, resulting in Voldemort (the evil wizard) finding them. After murdering both his parents Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, but because of some ancient blood magic, and his own power, he survived and Voldemort lost his body, reduced to nothing more than a spirit. Harry spent the next 10 years of his life with his mother's sister and her husband and son, where he was ostracised and treated like a slave. They thought they could stamp the magic out of him.

However, on his 11th birthday he found out the truth of his heritage; he was a wizard, and was whisked away to a world were he was famous, a world where he was awed, a world where he was Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived. There, he met his two best friends, Ron Weasley, a pureblood, and Hermione Granger, a muggle born. All was not well in this new world though. Each year something would happen to Harry; his school life was blighted by trolls and basilisks, acromentula and dementors, death eaters and Voldemort. For 3 years Voldemort tried to get his body back, and then in Harry's fourth year, he finally succeeded, and in doing so, nearly killed Harry. This was the year Harry was first introduced to the cruciatus curse, the torturing curse, something that became very familiar to him in his later years. It was also the year he saw death.

Harry's fifth year changed him. He was no longer a child, he was never a child. Innocence was something he was denied, and in the middle of all the hate and lies that made up his life, Harry saw the closest thing to father he ever had, murdered in front of him. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and friend. They had two years to know one another, and were ripped apart by Voldemort and his followers. It was at this point that Harry finally learned of the prophecy.

He was plunged into another hell; stuck in the middle of a war, the only person who could bring it to an end. Harry had to choose, would he become murderer or victim?

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies. Born to those who have thrice defied him. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._

The summer after his sixth year, Harry found darkness within him. Stuck in a war he didn't want a part of. Fighting for people who didn't care about him; people who turned their backs on him at every opportunity. He was lost. It would take something drastic to pull him back from the edge.

Halloween, sixth year. Voldemort got bored of waiting, bored of hiding. He came out with a bang. He captured Harry, and for 3 days no-one knew what happened. That is, until Voldemort sent Dumbledore a message, showing their saviour being tortured. It caused widespread horror, people who had never even met Harry, who had turned their backs on him or ridiculed him, took a stand. Members of the Order of the Phoenix, an elite fighting force against Voldemort, increased dramatically. People banded together and rescued him. Harry refused to talk about his experience to anyone at first. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to get even. After begging Dumbledore, he began a training regime, taking extra classes, and personally being tutored by Albus himself in occculemency, duelling, animagi and even elemental magic. You see, Voldemort thought he could take the fight out of Harry. After all, that was what usually happens when under torture. For Harry though, it gave him a reason to fight, a reason to keep going.

Harry renewed his dwindling friendships with Ron and Hermione, and even developed some new ones, including Ginny, Ron's sister. It was hesitant at first, but they eventually relaxed and became more at ease with one another. There was never anything more than friendship to their relationship, that is, until the Yule Ball in his seventh year. After spending most of the night dancing in each others arms, they started the first tentative steps into a romantic relationship.

It was months after this that the end of the war was in sight. Easter of Harry's seventh year saw the final battle, which also saw the last of Harry's innocence disappear. He killed. Vampires, werewolves, even daemons which Voldemort had somehow managed to control. In a fierce battle many lost their lives, "mad eye" Moody, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge and Aberforth Dumbledore to name a few. In the end, it came down to Harry and Voldemort. They had a formal Wizards dual, in front of everyone. In an amazing display of raw power, Harry was able to subdue Voldemort, but still had reservations about killing. This was different. This wasn't self defence and Harry knew it. He had set out to kill Voldemort and taking the life of this wizard, no matter how evil, would still be murder. He made to spare Voldemort, and allow him to live; they could find another way to stop him. However Voldemort wanted blood, and he stabbed Harry in the back with a dagger. In what seemed like slow motion, Harry whipped around, and somehow conjured Gryffindor's sword into his right hand and decapitated Voldemort. Harry collapsed and fell into a coma.

He was unconscious for almost 6 weeks, and awoke to find a very different world. People were happy, and felt safe. The cloud that had been hanging over the wizarding world for so long was finally gone, for good. That wasn't the only thing he awoke to. The twinkling eyes of his mentor and friend, the tear-filled amber eyes of his second godfather, and 6 angry redheaded brothers. Ginny was pregnant. They had made love for the first time the night before the battle, and now he was going to be a father. For Harry, that was when his life began. That was when he knew he had a future.


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a bright and sunny Wednesday afternoon; Harry Potter, with 2 days before the return to Hogwarts and every thing arranged, could finally relax. He sunk into the sofa in his living room and switched the TV on. He flicked through half the channels before settling on Kerrang.

His moment was ruined by the sound of 2 pairs of feet, thundering down the stairs.

"Give it back! Dad, tell him! Ry's nicked my favourite shirt! Come on, I've got a date in 2 hours!" complained James. James Arthur Potter was 17 and the eldest of the Potter children. His mum was still in school when she had him, and spent the first 6 weeks of his life being cooed at by besotted schoolgirls. He was the same height as his father Harry, 6 foot exactly, but was built like his mother, slim and athletic. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor quiddich team, something Harry had never gotten over. James was a bit of a ladies man, and knew how to work the image that came with being Harry Potter's son. He grew up under the spotlight knew how to spot fame seeking girls.

Ryan on the other hand, or Orion Nathaniel Potter, and his identical twin brother, Steven Leon Potter, were surprisingly like a replica of the Weasley twins. They were tall and lanky, and had been tutored in the art of mischief making since they could talk. Fred and George were adamant that they carry on the good name of twin hood. They were the only ones who didn't inherit their fathers out of control hair.

"Yeh and I'll give it back to ya, in two hours" Ryan replied to his red faced brother. "It doesn't take two hours to get ready. All ya need to do is stick on some deodorant, a semi-clean shirt and jeans. What else is there?"(A.N- my brother actually said this to me!)he questioned, the carried on, "Oh yeh, an hour and a half doing your hair like a nancy boy!" he mocked

"_Some_ of us actually care about our appearance, and I do not spend that long on my hair. It just needs more effort than yours. Not all of us actually got decent hair" he shot back before glaring at Harry.

"Hey, it's not my fault, blame your grandfather. That's where I got this mess from" Harry retorted. "Besides," he carried on, "your mother loves to run her hands through it an-"

"Oh god!" yelled James and Orion simultaneously, "shut up, we do not want to hear about you and mum doing stuff. It's creepy" James said.

"Well how do you think you got here?" questioned Harry.

"Ewwww! Just shush, and don't talk about stuff like that. I've still got the scars from when you gave me the birds and bees talk!" exclaimed James.

"Hey, you got off lucky. I got mine from Remus. You think he was any better than me? He was like an old stuffy teacher talking about all the proper names for stuff. He even tried to give me some tips from his _experiences_. And he gave me a packet of condoms and some books to read!" cried Harry.

"Oh, as opposed to you stumbling into my bedroom at one o clock in the morning, poking me awake, and then whispering into my ear you and mum had sex, and now she was, how did Ron put it, up the duff" replied James.

"We were drunk and celebrating about your sister! Hey, I did it properly the next day. Anyway, I'm the adult here, and I say both of you pack it in and stop making such a ruckus"

"Ruckus, what year are you living in?" Orion teased.

"Bugger off!" chuckled Harry.

It was later on that day that Harry began to feel something was amiss. He wasn't sure what it was, but knew something was on its way. He was sensitive to changes in the magic in the air, and could sense an influx of magic on its way. He quickly called his kids to assemble in the living room. Orion and Steven came first, lumbering in and draping themselves onto the settee. Next came Lucy, with Rachel, who was 4 years old. They sat together in their dress up clothes, and with big lipstick circles on their cheeks where they had been playing with Ginny's make-up. James came in last, carrying the youngest Potter. Daniel was only 18 months, and still drowsy from his nap.

"Something's coming" Harry began, "I don't know what it is, but I do know I don't want you here when it does" he said seriously. "Have you got your emergency portkeys?" he asked them. Years ago, after an incident with the press, Harry had given an emergency portkey to each of his children to wear at all times in case they ever got in a situation where they needed out fast.

"It's right here. Is it bad?" asked Steven. This question in itself was surprising as Steven and Orion were always joking, even when they'd managed to get put in hospital by an acromentula from the forbidden forest at Hogwarts.

"I don't know. But I can't risk you, any of you. I've called Ron and he's organising some help at the ministry for when, if, it goes down. Your mothers on her way as well" stated Harry.

"Maybe I can help" said James, "I mean you've been training me for a bit. I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. I'm the best dueller in my year"

"I know that. You are a fantastic fighter, but you're still in school, and you're still my son. I don't care if you're the best auror in the world, you're not going into battle." said Harry emphatically.

"You did when you were younger than me! What's the difference? You're being a hypocrite" complained James.

"That was a completely different situation. I did those things because I had to. You don't. If I could have, I'd have sat back on my arse and let the adults sort it out." stated Harry calmly.

"Look I don't care if you want to or you don't. You are taking those portkeys to Hogwarts and you are going to stay there until either your mother or I come get you. Clear!" he said sternly.

There was a chorus of yes's and whatever's.

They all stood up and made to bring out their portkeys, with the elder children helping the younger.

"Stay safe" Harry said to them.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and all the windows suddenly shattered. Glass flew everywhere. Harry whipped out his wand instantly, as did James.

"Everybody down, NOW." yelled Harry above the noise. He frantically searched through the smoke and haze for what was causing the racket. It sounded almost like the wailing from the clue for the second task in the tri-wizard tournament during Harry's fourth year.

Harry yelled over the noise "Get out! James, help your brothers and sisters. Please, I'm relying on you"

James nodded, and made towards Rachel who was sobbing.

However, in that moment there was another bang, and a flash of golden light, "Shhhiiiiit!" exclaimed Harry. And they were all falling.

They were spinning their way through some sort of portal. It felt like they were being pulled, dragged through this whirlpool. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and they landed, back into the living room of Potter Manor.

"Are you okay? Are you injured" Harry scrambled over to his children, and checked them for injuries.

"What the fuck was that?" cried James

"Watch your language!" scolded Harry.

They started to take stock of their surroundings. It was their house, their home, but it was different. The photographs lining the walls were gone, the scribblings of Rachel and Lucy were no longer on the walls, and more noticeably, the room was filled with wizards, who all had their wands pointed at them. Standing at the front of the group was Albus Dumbledore, who was eying them cautiously.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"What the fuck?" questioned Harry in disbelief. "How dare you! How dare you wear that face in front of me!" he yelled. "James, what are you waiting for get the hell out of here!" he called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the group of wizards standing infront of him. They all had their wands trained on him.

"They're not working. What's happening? Dad?" cried Orion. "Why aren't they working?" he said frantically.

Harry faced the Albus lookalike, and said, "Who the hell do you think you are coming into my house, looking like that. How dare you dishonour Albus Dumbledore? He was the greatest wizard who ever lived, my friend, mentor. He couldn't fight me, even old mouldypants couldn't kill me. Do really think you have any chance of getting out of here without, at _least_, several broken bones?" he questioned, his voice growing steadily louder and firmer.

"Now, as I'm feeling in a good mood, I'll make you a deal. Turn around, clear out, and feel free to let the door hit your arse on the way out!"

"Oh, come on; just beat 'em up Dad. Come on, you could take 'em easy!" cajoled Steven.

Harry called over his shoulder, "Stay out of this Steven and just keep quiet. You remember what I taught you? Good, do it." And with that, the three eldest children started slowing rearranging themselves so that they were blocking Lucy, Rachel and Daniel from the view of the wizards in the room.

"Everyone stay where they are" came the firm voice of Albus, who had been paying close attention to the group in front of him.

Albus had been fire called just minutes ago, by Richard Potter, the current head of magical law enforcement in the ministry of magic. He said that something was happening at his home, and to get there as soon as possible.

When he arrived he saw a flash of golden light and 7 bodies appeared. There were 6 children, and 1 man. Albus could sense an immense amount of power from this person, and was intrigued by the play of emotions that came across the young mans face when he saw Albus. Now, he was obviously the children's father, and Albus could see through disguises, and these people were wearing no disillusion charms. So the question was, why does the man look so much like Richard and James Potter, the newly appointed head boy at Hogwarts, and how does he know me?

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore firmly. He wasn't sure whether to trust this stranger. Generally he gave people the benefit of the doubt, but there was something unsettling about this man.

""Excuse me? You're asking for _my_ name!" said Harry incredulously. "You're the one trespassing in my home buddy. What's your name?" he retaliated.

"He is Albus Dumbledore you idiot, and this is not your home. It's mine! Now answer the bloody question" cut in a tall man with out of control jet black hair.

"Watch your language around the kids, thank you very much" answered Harry. "Look, I'm getting annoyed. I'm going give you to the count of 3 to get out, and then I'm gonna start hexing." He said irritably.

"3…"

He looked at Albus dead in the eye, and tried to enter his mind through leglimens. He came across a barrier. Albus was shocked; the young man had just tried to use leglimens on him. Leglimensy was a very obscure part of magic, and not many wizards had the will and strength to master it.

"2….."

They kept their eyes locked, while the group of wizards looked on, getting ready for a quick stunner, then carting off the man in front to St. Mungos psychiatric ward. Meanwhile, Harry's children were watching, getting ready to duck out of the way. They knew the men facing them would underestimate their father. People always did. James was looking forward to seeing some real action.

"1……………………….Fine, have it your way!" Harry said slowly.

He instantly fired off a stunner at the auror on the far left and jumped into a forward roll, missing 3 simultaneous stunners sent at him by the wizards on his right. He came up and went into battle mode, firing hexes and curses at everything that moved, and ducking every curse sent his way. He soon managed to disarm or stun everyone in the room but the Albus look alike.

"Oh, goodie, I was hoping to get a good chance with you" he said darkly. "Kids, cover your eyes" he called over his shoulder.

He began a breathtaking duel with Dumbledore. They were firing and blocking spells so fast it was impossible to see the individual movements. The incantations bled together so no one could tell what spells were being used. One thing that was obvious to them all though, was that these were two very skilled and powerful wizards.

"Son of a !" Harry narrowly missed a obscuring charm. He stopped firing spells, and chose to dodge them for a moment. He needed to think. He needed to get the kids out of there. What was going on? This Albus impostor was able to keep up with him. How? The real Dumbledore and Voldemort were the only one who could ever meet Harry in his duelling abilities. He couldn't tell for sure, but he knew that this man wasn't evil. For starters, he was yet to fire any spells that could even be considered dark. In addition, he had a pulsing white aura. Only good people had this. However, all these clues were lost on Harry. He just couldn't believe the audacity of this person to take on the identity of Albus Dumbledore. Harry and Albus grew very close in his final years at Hogwarts, and Harry became his protégé; Albus became like a grandfather to Harry, and Harry was there when he died. Harry held his hand as Albus Dumbledore, the most respected and wisest wizard for thousands of years, released his last breath.

He snapped out of his musings as he was hit by the cutting curse from behind. "What the-" he began, turning around to see his children being subdued by masked wizards in black cloaks and white masks. Death eaters. But, they were all gone. Weren't they? He didn't pause to find out, and instead quickly stunned the Dumbledore impersonator, and went to help his children. James was doing an okay job of holding off some of the death eaters. He was firing and dodging spells, just like Harry had taught him.

"OI. Get the hell away from them!" Harry shouted at the group of death eaters. He threw a leg-locking curse at the one holding Rachel. The masked man fell to the ground, where upon Rachel and Lucy, carrying Daniel, ran to Harry, hugging him tight.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything's going to be fine. Uncle Ron's on his way with help. I've got to go and help your brothers now" he said to them, before letting go and swiftly moving to take over the fight between Orion and Steven double teaming a death eater, and throwing chairs and ornaments at him. James was in the corner duelling two death eaters at the same time, he was holding up okay. He quickly took care of the death eater with a simple stunner, and sent the twins over to their sisters and younger brother. Then he finally went to help out James, "Need a hand?" he asked conversationally

"Oh, no, I'm doing just" he stunned one of the death eaters and punched out the other, "-fine" he let out a breath, "is that it?" he asked before getting hit from petrificus totalus by one of the remaining death eaters. They had gathered in the middle of the room, looking at the stunned aurors and Dumbledore. One of them, apparently the leader looked at Harry and said in disbelief, "You managed to do all this?" at Harry's sneer he carried on pompously, "You should join us. You have power, but the Dark Lord could give you more"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry said in disbelief. "Are you the dumbest death eater that ever lived, or am I on candid camera?" he said looking around. "Could we just get back to the me kicking your arse, unless you'd prefer for the children to carry on with that" he mocked.

This enraged the death eater, and he fired a crucio at him, which Harry easily dodged.

"Oooh, you're hurting my feelings. Don't you love me any more?" Harry teased. He began another duel with the entire group of 12 death eaters. This time it was different though, as the death eaters fought dirty, and weren't afraid to use unforgivables.

Harry was beginning to tire, when suddenly his concentration was pulled from the fight by the scream of Rachel as the wizards who he had earlier stunned, recovered, and tried to grab her and the others. All it took was a split second though, and he was hit by three simultaneous crucios. Harry fell to the floor in agony. It felt like white hot knives slicing every inch of his skin. He let out a blood-chilling scream.

Lucy began to panic, and felt a surge of terror run through her. Something began clawing its way through her body, and erupted in flames out of her hands, directed towards the death eaters. They fell to the ground, on fire and rolled around trying to put out the flames. The surrounding wizards were awe struck; the girl was a fire elemental! Lucy however, was terrified. What was happening? She began sobbing hysterically. James tried to console her, but was shot back by another blast of fire. The death eaters quickly apparated out.

Harry rolled over onto his hands and knees, and crawled over to her, every movement felt like agony,

"Lucy, its okay. Everything's okay now sweetie, the bad men are gone" his voice was raspy from the screaming, "It's over. Come on daddy's not gonna let anyone hurt you. You're safe. Trust me." He begged of her, trying to get her to calm down. He approached her and grabbed her, hugging her tight, tucking her small head under his chin. "shhh, I've got you now. I've got you" he whispered. He carried on rocking her gently until she had calmed when he handed her to James and said "take care of her"

He stood up and walked unsteadily towards the wizards from earlier, where Dumbledore had resumed his place at the lead. Clutching his wand he said to him,

"Do whatever you want with me, but please, I beg you, let them go. They're only children" he asked imploringly. He hoped his suspicion that they weren't evil was true.

Dumbledore nodded, and said, "You aren't dark, that much I can tell. But who are you, and why are you here?"

"I think we covered that earlier." Harry replied, each word taking a lot of effort. "This is my house, Potter Manor. I am Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the-man-who-conquered, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah. Come on, everyone knows this." Harry paused and had a sudden epiphany. "Now answer my question. What year is this?" Harry had a niggling suspicion.

"1977" came the answer.

"Bugger" and with that Harry, collapsed.


	4. chapter 4

**Sorry its been a while since i updated, ive been swamped with my coursework. My biology teacher thought it would be fun to lose it. I had to rewrite a 10 page essay on osmosis! Not fun! The next chapter is almost finished, i should be updating again in a few days.**

**Chapter 4**

Sunlight streamed through the open curtain of the study at Potter manor. It was 3 o clock in the afternoon, and Harry Potter began to stir. He rolled over in the makeshift bed, groaning, when everything that had happened that morning came flooding back to him. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his shirt from the table, and began buttoning it up, ignoring the protest from his muscles, and the angry looking cut across his torso.

As he started moving towards the door, Dumbledore entered, followed by the man with black hair, along with Poppy Pomfrey. She instantly began telling him off for being out of bed, "some things never change" he muttered to himself.

"Albus, I know you want to know what's going on, and I promise I will tell you everything you want, within reason of course, but first I want to see my children. Are they okay?" he said before Dumbledore could open his mouth.

Dumbledore smiled, and replied, "Of course. They are fine. They are in the kitchen as we speak, making some cookies with the house elves. I'm afraid they gave the poor creatures quite a fright when they went charging in there." He said jovially, with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "However, I suppose you won't take my word for it" he guessed.

"Sorry, but yes, I would rather see for my own eyes." Came Harry's response. He got back up and walked towards the door, and, followed by the two men, he walked through Potter Manor and entered the kitchen to see Rachel and Lucy covered in flour, with Orion and Steven having a wooden spoon fight. James was sitting on a stool, with Daniel on his lap, who was fast asleep, the action of the morning taking its toll on him.

"Oh, thank god!" Harry gushed.

The family looked up at him, and let out relieved grins

"Dad!" came the unanimous reply

"You're okay. Thank god, we weren't sure what had happened to you." Started James, "I didn't know what to do, but that guy, Dumbledore, he seemed alright, and he was exactly like you always described him, so I trusted him, and we sat and waited to find out what was happening, but Daniel got hungry, so we came down here, and I gave him a bottle, and then Rachel wanted cookies, and it just got a bit hectic after that." He rushed, sounding increasingly worried as he went on. "You're not disappointed are you?" he questioned

"Why would I be disappointed?" asked Harry.

"Y'know, that we trusted them. You always said to be very careful around strangers and not let our guard down"

"I also said trust your instincts" replied Harry. "As long as you're all okay, I don't care if you dance around naked, singing about how much you love slytherins and hate quidditch" he joked. He picked up Rachel and gave her a hug, then proceed to give each of them a hug and kiss on the forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too dad" said Orion, "Now, when do I get to fight like that" he asked with gusto.

"When you stop pranking everything that breathes" he replied smiling. "You did amazing James, I'm so proud of you. Guess you're more like your old man than you thought huh?" he said, ruffling James' hair.

"God, I know. Next thing you know I'm going to be complaining about music being too loud, and how useless quidditch players have become" he chuckled.

Harry slapped him upside the head "git!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from the doorway, where Dumbledore and Richard Potter stood, watching the family reunion.

"I'll be back in an hour or so, I've just got to go sort some things out. Stay here, and be good" said Harry. He gave them each another hug and left the room. They walked back to the study, where Pomfrey demanded Harry sit back down so she could examine the cut on his chest.

"I guess you want to know what's going on?" started Harry.

"You are Harry Potter, from some point in the future, presumably not too far, as you know me, those are your _six_ children, and you have no idea how you got here. That about sums it up. Am I right?" he said to the stunned face of Harry.

"I forgot how intuitive you were" said Harry still staring at Dumbledore with half admiring, half sad eyes.

Pomfrey shoved a potion under Harry's nose and said "what on earth do you think you were doing, running around like that. Look at this injury, you could have bled to death!" she scolded.

"Actually, judging from the size and depth, it would take roughly 5 hours of constant bleeding for me to even lose consciousness, but by then it would have clotted" he stated matter of factly.

At her shocked face he shrugged, "I have a lot of experience"

She nodded, and said she would return later to check the dressing, then she left.

Harry turned to face Dumbledore and the other man, and said, "Guess its explanation time?"

"So let me get his straight. You expect us to believe that you are my grandson, and that you defeated You-know-who when you were just 1?" said Richard Potter incredulously. Harry had just spent the last hour telling Dumbledore and Richard about himself, omitting certain details, such as his mother's name, when he was born and the fidelus charm.

"No," replied Harry, "_Voldemort's_ body was destroyed when I was 1; he wasn't defeated properly till I was 17. Look, I don't expect you to believe me. All I need is access to some texts to help us get home. Gin will be beside herself when she finds us gone."

"Excuse me?" said Dumbledore.

"My wife. Surely you didn't think I'd have this many children and not be married, happily, I might add, for 17 years now."

"Come on Albus, do you really believe this crap. I mean, even _if_ the time travel idea was plausible, what makes you think we can trust him? He reckons he killed you-know-who for crying out loud!" said Richard.

Harry rolled his eyes and then Dumbledore interrupted to calm him down,

"Richard, I think maybe we should believe him. You said for yourself while he was still unconscious that he didn't seem evil". At Richards's sceptical face he continued, "Yes, well, I think that there is some truth in his story. It fits, and if what he says is true, then at least we know that Voldemort can be stopped."

"Listen, sir, Mr Potter. I don't know you, you don't know me. I think it's safe to say that neither of us wants me to be here. Now the sooner we can find a way back to my time, the sooner we can be on our merry way"

With that, Harry stood and walked towards the door. At the doorway he paused and turned to look at Richard in the eye, "Y' know, you're nothing like I thought you would be. I always imagined my grandfather being like another Dumbledore. Guess I can clear up that misunderstanding now."

He turned and left the room, leaving an open mouthed Potter senior.

Id like to thank all my reviewers, especially those who have submitted more than one review. I love you guys. I dont actually have the whole story set out, so im open to suggestions for where you'd like the story to head. I have a general idea, but not much, so keep those reviews coming. 

Luv ya!


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"No mountain's too high for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith  
No river's too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray And then you will see the morning will come  
and everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see"

Harry paused singing and looked at Daniel, whom was falling asleep in the makeshift crib that had been set up for him three days ago when they arrived.

"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your Angel,  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your Angel, I'm your Angel"

He finished off as he saw Daniels eyes closing. "Sweet dreams" he whispered. He moved away towards the door when he was interrupted by James,

"You always sing that song to us. Why" he questioned softly.

Harry paused and walked back to James' bed.

"I don't know. Its just nice I guess." Came the unsure reply, "I just want you all to know that I love you, and I'm always going to be there for you"

"We do know that dad. It's amazing how you've coped with everything. There are things about your past that you don't want us to know, and I understand that, but we're here for you too. You're not alone." James said earnestly.

Harry smiled wryly.

"I'm not stupid. I can tell that you're upset about something dad" persisted James. "Is it Grandpa?"

"God, that word. Grandpa. I guess…I guess I'd just imagined meeting him so many times; I always pictured him to be so much like Albus. Albus was always telling me what a wonderful man he was. How proud he would have been, but the reality is, he's a paranoid and cantankerous old man, who doesn't like or trust me" said Harry unhappily, "It's my fault really". At James' dubious gaze he carried on, "You put someone up on a pedestal, they're bound to fall. I found that out the hard way. People always do that with me. I even did the same thing with my father. I just didn't learn."

Harry looked back at Daniel sleeping peacefully in his crib, and said to James "I shouldn't be offloading on you. I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. Who else are you going to talk to? Besides, it's nice to talk to someone with a mental age older than 5" he chuckled.

Harry smiled then his face became serious again. He looked back at Daniel again and said "Don't let them make the same mistakes as me. I don't want you all to have this great picture of me being this all-powerful good guy, only to find out it's not true. I'm not a perfect person; I just try and do what's right. That's all I can ask from you as well" he walked tiredly from the room, pausing at the doorway, he said without turning around, "I don't want you to be disappointed in me", then he carried on, leaving James standing alone in the darkness, with his brothers and sisters fast asleep.

"You'll never disappoint us dad." He whispered into the darkness

"So here's the deal." Said James in a conspiring voice, "your job is to keep dad busy in his room" pointing to Lucy.

"But, how am I going to do that" she asked.

"You know. Ask one of those questions that get him going, so he'll end up giving you a lecture about it. You're an expert at this sort of thing Lu" he answered.

"Ryan, Steven, you need to guide the mark into the living room. You can use any method, as long as it doesn't cause permanent damage."

At there their identical grins he quickly repeated, "_No_ lasting damage".

"What's my job?" asked Rachel, who was sitting cross legged on Stevens lap. "I want to help daddy too".

"You've got the most important job Rach. We need you to stay in the hall as a lookout for anyone coming. If someone arrives and their not one of us, then you need to scream really loudly and run back to here. Do you understand" he asked.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" asked Lucy, with an innocent expression on her face.

"Babies?" asked Harry dumbly. "You want to know where babies come from."

"Yeh, I asked James, but he said to ask you"

"Oh god, this is Ginny's job. We agreed, she'd do the girls, I'd do the boys. Dammit!" he muttered to himself.

Lucy was sitting on the end of her father's bed, smiling inside, and waiting with a rapt attention. She was actually curious about this, but knew it was a better idea to ask her mother.

"Daddy?" she asked

"I know sweetie. Here goes" he began. "Right, when two people love each other very much and they decide they want to have a baby together," he paused "how do I explain this?" he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Orion and Steven had managed to herd Richard Potter into the living room, through a variety of tricks including the use of some patented Weasley products. James stood outside the locked room and said to Steven and Orion,

"Thanks. Is he mad?" He winced at the sound of a piece of furniture being thrown at the door followed by some cursing. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, wish me luck". He turned to the door, and took a deep breath. He took out his wand and opened the door, entering and locking it behind himself.

"And then the little tadpole swims towards the egg-"

He was interrupted by Lucy, "You mean like a chicken egg?" she questioned.

"Chicken egg? No. Smaller, much smaller-"

"You mean like a robins egg?" she replied

"A robin's egg! No, no. Tiny, like a……smaller than a fish egg. It's tiny. You can't actually see it with your own eyes. And when they meet, they join together and the –"

"But how does the tadpole thing get into mummy?" she asked

"Merlin, this is gonna take all day" groaned Harry.

James looked at the irate Richard Potter and gulped. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he said.

"It was you, you little shit!" he snarled.

"No! It was Orion and Steven. I did ask them to do this though. I need to talk to you. About my dad" said James.

"I don't want to know" snapped Richard.

"Well tough! Can't you see how much you're hurting him. You're his fucking grandfather and you're acting like he's the enemy!" he looked at Richard sternly. "I don't care about getting to know you, because quite frankly I have enough family. I have parents and grandparents, brothers and sisters, cousins, aunt's and uncles who all love me. My dad had none of that when he grew up. He had a muggle family who hated him, and then a world who used and abused him. He was cannon fodder to the world." He watched carefully for his reaction. "I don't know how much dad's told you, but I'm going to tell you what _I_ know."

"For 7 years, my dad had to fight Voldemort. For 7 years he faced things not many adult wizards would face in their lifetime. He was 14 when he first put under the cruciatus curse. 14, that's 3 years younger than me! When he was 16, he was captured, tortured by Voldemort. He was younger than me and he was put through things you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. And through all that, he still fought. He stayed loyal to the light side. Would you have saved a world that gave you nothing but pain and grief? He has been ridiculed, feared and tortured in the name of good, and he still refuses to stop. I don't know about you, but to me that sounds like a man you can trust. A man you can believe in." he said passionately. "He has a family now. But that doesn't take away the need to know your roots. He's spent a fortune helping charities and other stuff because he wants to make you and his dad proud. As if saving the world isn't enough. We have spent years making him believe that his family would be proud of him. That you would love him. 17 years work and you manage to destroy it in less than 3 days. You don't deserve to be related to someone like my dad. He's the most amazing person you could ever wish to meet. There are bloody statues and awards dedicated to him! If you knew how much your behaviours affecting him," James trailed off as he began to get tears in his eyes,

"Look-" began Richard.

"Let me finish" said James. "Please, talk to him. It doesn't matter if you don't like him. Pretend! We're not going to be here long. Dumbledore trusts him, and he's a hard man to please. I can't believe you can turn your back on family. Do you even remember the Potter motto?" he asked. "I've done my best; I've tried to make you see sense. I just hope you're the man I was led to believe."

James turned and left a flabbergasted Richard Potter in the lounge. He rubbed his face and groaned,

"What have I done?"

**I do not own the song, its a brill song by R. Kelly and Celine Dion (really, she actually did a song i dont want to strangle her for!) called "Im your Angel". **


	6. chapter 6

**Wow, thanx to all for the fab reviews. Ive been suffering from writers block lately, so after the next chapter the updates are gonna slow down for a bit. The reviews keep me going though, so keep em coming. **

**Bout the babies thing in chapter 4, i got the idea from the film Beethoven(sp?). Its sad but true. I still love kiddie movies like that. Actually went to the cinema to see spongebob squarepants last week. Walked around college singing the goofy goobers song. For some reason people were looking at me starnge. Wonder why? **

**Saw the cover for Half Blood Prince in the paper this morning, and it inspired me finally finish this chapter.Here we go...**

**Chapter 6**

Harry sat by the window in his room on the second floor of Potter Manor, watching his children playing with borrowed broomsticks on the quidditch pitch. He had just spoken with Albus who told him that they had had no luck in finding anything about how to return. They had been stuck in the past for 5 days now, and he was getting very worried. He missed his wife and friends, and it seemed as if it would be a while before they could return.

Another reason for Harry's worry was that his father, James Potter senior, was to be returning home the next day. He had just spent the past few weeks at camp, and tomorrow he, along with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were to be arriving at Potter Manor where they would stay until the return to Hogwarts. Somehow, Albus talked him into attending Hogwarts, to help the current DADA professor, while his elder children would join classes, until their return. After all, there was no need for them to miss school.

He sighed and the glass grew foggy.

"Y' know, if you carry on like that, my great grandchildren are going to get affected too" came a voice from the doorway.

"Oh, it's you. What do want? Fancy destroying more dreams? Sorry, but I'm all out." Replied Harry icily.

"I deserve that"

"…"

"Can't you see things from my point of view? I mean, you turn up, out of the blue one day, and tell me that not only am I going to die soon, but my son is too! And, my grandson, you, is going to spend the next 17 years of your life fighting in this war? It's a lot to take in, and I panicked. I'm sorry."

"…"

"Would you at least look at me?" pleaded Richard.

Harry turned around and faced him, tears in his eyes, "Who put you up to this? Dumbledore?" he asked.

"No, no-one did really. Your son James, he explained to me a few things, about you." At Harry's spark of interest he said, "He's quite a bold, isn't he? You raised him well." He said, trying to encourage Harry to speak.

"It wasn't me. It was mainly Ginny and my in-laws. I don't have a clue." He replied dejectedly.

"Yeh, sure. _That's_ why James respects you so much. I don't think you realise how much you mean to them. They adore you, your children. They even locked me up in a room, and gave me a good telling off for you" said Richard.

"They did what?" asked Harry, in amazement.

"I know, somehow, I can't see my James doing something like that. He'd rather pull pranks and play quidditch." He grinned. "One heck of a fighter as well. I suppose he gets that from you?"

"He's had to. Learn, I mean. You're not Harry Potter's son and get to be normal. They put up with a lot of crap. Reporters, photographers, psychotic fans. James' first date was splashed across the newspapers!" replied Harry, "they deserve more."

"From what I can tell, they don't want more. Not many fathers can get that sort of attention from their children" replied Richard. "If I were you, I'd just count my blessings"

"I guess you're right. Besides, at least I know that they can handle themselves in a fight. I suppose there are some advantages about being related to me." Harry said.

"James, my James, comes home tomorrow, you know that, right?" asked Richard carefully.

Harry nodded his head and said, "Yes. Merlin, I'm terrified. I can't remember him at all. All I have is the memory of his death, a few photographs, and a trip tolala landwhere I talked to his ghost". At Richards questioning gaze he added, "I died for a few minutes, long story"

"I'm not sure if he should know. Who you are. It would freak him out" began Richard.

For a moment Harry looked hurt, then defeated he replied, "I know. It's too much to take on for a 17 year old. Besides, he'd probably ask what sort of pranks Zonko's sells in my time" he joked sadly. "Don't worry, I won't say anything, and I'll talk to the kids. Might want to come up with a story though. I look too much like him, so does James, my James I mean"

"I know, I was thinking you could be my brother, much younger bother. I haven't seen you since you were a baby, when mum gave you up for adoption. How does that sound?" inquired Richard.

"You've put a lot of thought into this" replied Harry. "It sounds alright. I'll tell the kids. When's your wife, my grandmother getting here. I haven't seen her yet" asked Harry curiously.

"Ahh, well, seeing as I didn't particularly trust you, I sent her away for a few days. She's actually on her way back now. She was staying with the Weasley's. Do you know them? Lovely family. Purebloods."

Harry grinned and replied, "Yes, I've heard of them"

It was later on that evening when everyone was seated around the dining table, that the subject was broached. It had been playing on James' mind for the entire day, "So tell me again, _why_ we have to go to school?"

Harry laughed and replied, "_Because_, lazybones, you don't want to fall behind in your studies. You're in your NEWT year; you can't afford to miss a few weeks of lessons."

"Weeks?" said Orion shocked. "I thought it would be a few more days, tops."

"Me too." Agreed Harry, "but I talked with Albus earlier, and their having no luck in finding out what happened."

"Well, why don't you have a go?" asked Steven.

"You know me and research. We don't mix. I have the power, but not the brains to use it. I was never any good with the theory work. Do you remember anything your aunt Hermione told you about our school days?" he questioned.

"Only that you never did your homework, and always copied her" replied James cheekily.

Richard observed this playful family banter and smiled. He was glad that at least his grandson would be happy eventually. Harry hadn't told him much about his childhood or time at Hogwarts, instead relaying the bare facts, and skirting around certain issues. He didn't even find out about Halloween 6th year until James told him; Harry just said something happened that made him fight. It disturbed him to think about his family having to go through anything like Harry had. Out of courtesy he hadn't broached the subject with Harry, instead choosing to skirt over the issue, like Harry. He wasn't a good talker; Potter men rarely were. It was the woman' job to do all the emotional stuff, and Richard didn't want to consider the possibility of what he would find out going through Harry's past, even though he was curious about certain things.

"Hey, that was only for a few years. I pulled myself together after my OWL year…….." he trailed off, caught in remembrance of what happened that year.

Richard saw the change in atmosphere, and realised what Harry was referring to;his godfathersdeath. He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, who's for dessert?"

There was a chorus of me's around the table, but Harry declined. Everyone was slightly worried by Harry's sudden change in temperament, and tried to cheer him up,

"Does that mean we can forget our homework all the time as well?" asked Steven.

Harry smiled as he was pulled out of his musings and joined back in with the chat.

"Course, you just explain to your mother and of course Professor Weasley, why you haven't done it" he smirked.

At Stevens wide eyes and dramatic gulp, Richard asked,

"Professor Weasley. A Weasley made it to professor? Wouldn't be Arthur would it? Probably teaching muggle studies."

"Arthur? No, the one who could scare a boggart, Professor Hermione Weasley, nee Granger. I told you about her a few days ago. Well, sort of" said Harry.

"The brainy one, right" replied Richard, trying to remember what Harry had told him when he first arrived.

"Yes, she can be a little scary sometimes. Obsessed with books and learning"

"A little scary?" cried Orion, "she's a bloody nightmare! She gave us a weeks worth of detention just because we _accidentally_ set fire to a text book!"

"You got off easy. She was a lot worse when we were in school. Your uncle Ron mellowed her out." Said Harry.

"I've never heard of the Grangers, they're not purebloods are they?"

Harry froze and replied, "No, they're muggles. Hermione was, is, muggleborn. Do you, er, have a problem with that?" He was nervous; was his grandfather actually a racist?

"Oh, heavens no. I guess that young Arthur was very pleased then? Being related to a muggle and all. He's a strange one is Arthur Weasley. Couldn't meet a nicer fellow, but a few knuts short of a galleon if you know what I mean. I was just talking to him the other day and apparently Molly's pregnant again, another boy. Andrew, his father, is very pleased. Plenty of heirs there. Although Marie, his mother, is a little upset they haven't waited until Arthur was more settled in his job. That's the third Weasley y' know." Richard was very talkative and wanted to know more about his friends. The Weasleys had been friends with him for years and he was curious to know if they survived the war.

"Yes I know. I may be a bit slow on the uptake occasionally", James snorted into his drink, "_but_, I know what you're doing. You want to know what's become of them." Harry said.

"Maybe" began Richard, "Oh, come on, they are close friends, I just want to know if they're okay, if at least one family is going to come through this war intact."

"You're eating your dinner with 6 Weasley descendants here. Does that answer your question?" asked Harry.

"How does that work out?"

"My wife, their mother, Virginia Alice Weasley, now Potter. The 7th and youngest Weasley." Harry smiled.

"7!" said Richard astonished. "Whoah. And I thought your lot was impressive."

The tension from earlier had disappeared, and the family settled down to finish off their desserts. Afterwards they sat and while James destroyed Harry in a chess game, Richard told the younger children a bed time story and tucked them in.

**Is it me, or is the plot a little cliche? Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review (:sticks bottom lip out and gives puppy eyes:)**


End file.
